


Encyclopædia Hexarchate: Shuos Jedao

by handschuhmaus



Category: Machineries of Empire Series - Yoon Ha Lee
Genre: early Ninefox Gambit, exchange treat, wiki article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: Encyclopædia Hexarchate is a repository of knowledge which accepts public contributions. It was founded in...





	Encyclopædia Hexarchate: Shuos Jedao

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).

> <strike>(having a publicly editable encyclopedia in a universe where belief and heresy affect the stability of physics is...probably not the wisest idea. It was probably the Liozh that thought it up, probably)</strike>
> 
> (n.b. Not all terminology is exactly that of Wikipedia)

## Shuos Jedao

**This article is semi-locked. This controversial topic has attracted vandalism. Only accounts greater than 216 days old with at least 108 substantial edits may edit this article.**

* * *

**This article is marked for revision:** multiple issues.

* * *

General Shuos Jedao was a [[Shuos]] [[general]] on loan to the [[Kel]] who attained many [[victories]] but went mad at the [[Battle of Hell | Conflict at Hellspin Fortress (Heptarchate)]] and committed [[mass murder]] of his command [citation needed]. He was summarily dealt with [how?][citation needed]

### Fingerless gloves

Jedao was known for wearing [[fingerless gloves]], which is the reason why they are now uncommon[notability]

Shuos Jedao liked [[geese]][citation needed]

* * *

**This history related article is a stub. Can you help expand this article?**

* * *

## Talk:Shuos Jedao

### Missing content?

Should this say something about the Deuce of Gears? ~~~~13227st _(servitor)_

»Add it yourself! ~~~~Mikodez

»»I can't change the locked article. ~~~~13227st _(servitor)_

What sources are even available for citation? I was unable to find information about Jedao in the library.  
~~~~ShFerwi

### bad redaction? automated?

The 4/5 edit contained a lot of information; why was this redacted? ~~~~NiCoFe 

»Someone leaked classified information. ~~~~OfficeOfNiraiKujen

When did Jedao die? (unsigned comment by anonymous user: in Fortress of Shining Needles)

* * *

## EditHistory: Shuos Jedao

**This page is not publicly available due to:** _Restricted Access to Archival Information_

**Author's Note:**

> 216=6^3  
108=3x3x3 x 2x2
> 
> 13227 -> 13 x 2x2 x7 = 52 x 7 = 364
> 
> "[[Kel]] creates a link to the article Kel. [[Ashhawk, Sheathed Wings | List of Kel Signifiers]] creates a link to the article  List of Kel Signifiers with the display text, on proper devices, 'Ashhawk, Sheathed Wings'" -quote from "Encyclopædia Hexarchate:Editing:Formatting Basics"
> 
> <strike>maybe one of these days I will look into the css to make a work skin so this looks properly Good? Or something.</strike>


End file.
